Menunggumu
by IzuYume SaitouKanagaki
Summary: ketika kau mulai lelah akan kehadiran Detektif itu, terciptalah sebuah surat yang kau berhiaskan air mata. / untuk Shinichi./ kumohon cepatlah kembali!/ Kau tahu ada kalanya aku mulai goyah dengan perasaanku ini/ Drable, DLDR!/


**Disclaimer belongs to Aoyoma Gosho**

**Rated: T**

**Warning: gajeness, OOC, minim deskrip, drable, DLDR!**

**Summary: ketika kau mulai lelah akan kehadiran Detektif itu, terciptalah sebuah surat yang kau berhiaskan air mata. / untuk Shinichi./ kumohon cepatlah kembali!/ Kau tahu ada kalanya aku mulai goyah dengan perasaanku ini/ Drable, DLDR!/**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Enjoy!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kau menghela napas pelan, seuntai senyum tercipta di bibirmu kala mendapati hasil Pekerjaan Rumahmu telah selesai dengan sempurna. Kau merenggangkan otot-ototmu yang kaku karena sedari dua jam yang lalu kau terus terduduk di depan meja belajarmu guna menyelesaikan Pekerjaan Rumahmu yang menumpuk.

Perhatiamu teralihkan pada sudut kanan meja belajarmu, di sana―terdapat fotomu dengan seseorang yang tak kau ketahui keberadaannya. Kau ingat betul, foto itu di ambil saat kalian lulus Sekolah Menengah Pertama.  
Di foto itu, kau tersenyum tiga jari dan kedua jari yang berbentuk huruf 'V' di sebelahmu seorang teman masa kecilmu sedang tersenyum―yang saat itu kau yakini bahwa senyum itu terpaksa.

Foto itu sangatlah indah, berlatarkan pegunungan yang menjulang tinggi. Terlebih lagi, di foto itu kau berpose dengan orang yang paling kau sayangi. Lengkap sudah kebahagiaanmu kala itu.

Tersenyum miris, kau mengambil foto tersebut dan mengusapnya penuh perasaan. Sesak. Ya, sesak. Di saat yang lalu kau masih bisa tertawa atu tersenyum penuh kebahagian berbeda sekali dengan sekarang, senyum atau pun tawamu selalu penuh kebohongan.

Kau merasa jika hari-harimu sekarang saangatlah berbeda ketika dia masih berada di sisimu. Masih jelas keberadaannya, bukan seperti sekarang yang entah dimana mengusap setitik air matamu yang terjatuh kala kau mengingat dia. Kau menggigit bibir bawahmu guna menahan tangisanmu yang akan semakin menjadi. Mengambil napas panjang kau menaruh bingkai foto tersebut pada tempatnya semula.

Dengan tangan yang gemetar menahan sesak di hatimu, kau mengambil sebuah pulpen dan secarik kertas yang kau robek secara asal.  
Kau mencoba menggoreskan sebuah kata pembuka.

_Hai Shinichi._

_Bagaimana kabarmu? Apa kau baik-baik saja? Pasti kau baik-baik saja, bukan? Karena setahuku kau adalah orang yang jarang sakit. _  
_Hmh, bagaimana dengan kasus yang kauhadapi sekarang? Sulit-kah? Apa kau berhasil memecahkannya. _

Kau sedikit tertawa pelan saat menyadari kepolosanmu saat menanyakan keberhasilan kasus yang ia hadapi sekarang. Haha, sudah pasti ia menmecahkan kasus tersebut bukan?

Kau menggoreskan tinta penamu lagi.

_Hei apakah kau tidak ingin kembali bersekolah seperti dulu, hm? Teman-teman amat rindu padamu, kau tahu? Dan lagi anggota klub sepak bola sangat menantikan kehadiranmu._

_'Termasuk diriku'_. Kau membatin miris.

Hei, Shinichi, apakau kau belum puas menyuruhku untuk selalu menunggumu? Terkadang, ada kalanya manusia bosan menunggu, Shinichi. Kau tahu itu, bukan?

_Tes._

_Tes._

_Tes._

Dengan pipi yang berlinang air mata, kau melanjutkan untuk menulis surat itu.

_Bagaimana kalau begini, seandainya aku sudah boooosan untuk menunggumu, apa yang kau lakukan? Menyuruhku agar aku tetap menunggumu, hm? Seandainya jika stock kesabaranku sudah habis bagaimana? Apa kau akan segara pulang? Tanganmu terjulur untuk mengusap air matamu yang berjatuhan di pipimu. Menahan sakit yang teramat sangat di hatimu, kau meremas pulpen yang sedang kau genggam. Berharap dengan begitu kau akan sedikit lebih tenang._

_Okeoke, yang di atas itu aku bercanda. Aku tidak akan pernah bosan untuk menggumu pulang. Jika stock kesabaranku sudah habis aku akan membelinya di toko terdekat, hehehe. Aku paham kau masih harus menyelesaikan kasus yang bertebaran di luar sana. Karena itu segera selesaikanlah kasus yang sedang kau hadapi itu._

_P.s: seharusnya kau berterima kasih padaku karena selalu menunggumu pulang! :P_

_To: Shinichi Kudo_

_From: Ran Mouri._

Selesai. Surat yang kau tulis dengan perasaan yang bergejolak akhirnya terselesaikan. Kau membaca ulang surat tersebut, dan tersenyum miris. Mana mungkin ia bisa membeli stock kesabaran.

_Tes._

_Tes._

_Tes._

Beberapa bulir air matamu berjatuhan membasahi beberapa bagian kertas yang sedang kau pegang sekarang. Bukannya menyeka air matamu kau malah membiarkannya terjatuh dengan sendirinya tanpa menghapusnya. Biarlah, toh air mata itu akan kering dengan sendirinya.

Dengan segala perasaan yang berkecamuk kau meremas kertas yang di beberapa bagian tulisannya sudah mengabur akibat air matamu. Kau melempar kertas tersebut ke sudut kamarmu.

"Shinichi cepatlah pulang―" kau terisak pelan kemudian menelungkupkan kepalamu pada lipatan tanganmu yang berada di atas meja. "―kembalilah ke sisiku." batinmu meneruskan ucapan yang tak bisa kau sampaikan lewat mulutmu.

**End**

**Author Note;**

**Halooo... Hahaha, ini adalah fictuon pertama di fandom ini. Biasanya mah main di fandom Naruto *modus gimana fictnya? Abal? Saya tak pernah lepas dengan keabalan wkwkw. Jadi, ceritanya fict ini mau dibuat drable fluff, tapi karena tiba-toba dapet idenya begini. Yaa, langsung tulis aja deh.**  
**Mohon maaf jika disini Rannya OOC beuuddhh, karena disini saya mau membuat sisi galaunya Ran saat nunggu si Shinichi pulang wkwk /ditampar**

**Review?**


End file.
